


A  Heart  Will Magically appear

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), Way V
Genre: Kids, M/M, Magician!kun, dads, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: A Heart Will Magically AppearJohnkun with kids Donghyuck, Chenle and YangyangKun is the hobby magician Johnny hired for the birthday party of his 6-year-old son Donghyuck
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	A  Heart  Will Magically appear

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT BY: @[bigjohnnybear](https://twitter.com/bigjohnnybear/status/1191789243309445120?s=19)

Johnny would do anything for his son and that includes inviting the whole class of first graders and a magician because the kid had been enjoying watching the old re-runs of Breaking the Magician's Code. Johnny was sweating because where the hell could he find a magician that isn't dressed as a clown? He despised clowns and no way he'll have one for Donghyuck's birthday, not now, not ever.

"Hyung, stop pacing! You’re giving me a head ache.” Doyoung groaned as he took Jeongin from his carrier and cradled the baby and started feeding him his milk.

“He is a quiet child.” Johnny muttered as he sat next to Doyoung.

“Yeah, Jaehyun fathered him so of course he’ll be quiet.” Doyoung replied making Johnny sigh.

“Rub it in. Rub in your happy ever after.” Johnny whined and it made Doyoung laugh.

“Just because it didn’t work out for you doesn’t mean you’re not happy.” Doyoung said and that made Johnny smile.

“Yeah, I got Hyuckie after all.” Johnny smiled as he watched his son play with his friends: Jeno, Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s angel son despite being fathered by Doyoung, Jaemin, Yuta’s and Taeyong’s lovely albeit touchy son, and Renjun, Sicheng’s and Taeil’s first born.

“So what was your problem?” Doyoung asked and Johnny sighed once more. 

“Hyuck wants a magician for his party and no, I don’t want those clowns doing tricks. They are creepy!” Johnny said and Doyoung chuckled.

“I don’t really like clowns either.” Doyoung replied.

“Call Ten, maybe he knows someone. He knows everyone.” Doyoung suggested and Johnny grinned and pointed a finger at Doyoung in delight.

“You are a genius! An evil genius!” Johnny said and Doyoung scowled but laughed as the giant dashed to get hiss phone, decorated with a broken screen protector and stickers of sunflowers and bears, to call Ten.

Ten was an absolute help because he does know everyone, and just was Johnny’s luck that their neighbor does magic tricks as a hobby.

“How do you know that though?” Johnny asked.

“Hendery and Lucas played with his kids at the playground, and the man just entertained them and showed them simple tricks, I thought their eyes would pop out.” Ten responded with a chuckle. “I’ll ask him if he could do a few tricks for Hyuckie.” Ten got excited. 

“You’re a life saver!” Johnny said and it only made Ten laugh.

“I know right.” Ten replied. 

“Invite his kids!” Johnny said and Ten hummed and told him that he’ll inform him as soon as he get a response.

Johnny lucked out because Ten informed him that Kun, that’s the neighbor’s name, would be happy to do some tricks for the kids. Donghyuck was delighted when Johnny informed him that they will have a magician that he was bragging it to his friends who were also excited for him. Johnny laughed as he watched the kids talk about it and couldn’t wait for Saturday to come.

Johnny was met with a cutie he didn’t even know who but the dimpled smile that the stranger made Johnny return the smile. 

“Sorry am I early?” The stranger asked and Johnny was confused. “Sorry I haven’t introduced myself, I am Kun.” The stranger offered a hand and Johnny shook it.

“Ah yeah, I am Johnny. You’re the magician?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded. “Please come in!” Johnny said and just then, he noticed two kids following the man. “Oh Hello!” Johnny waved and the two kids looked at him and waved timidly.

“Sorry, Ten said I could bring the kids.” Kun explained and Johnny only smiled. 

“It’s absolutely fine! Can I know your names?” Johnny turned to the kids.

“I’m Yangyang!” The older of the two answered him first.

“I’m Chenle!” The other laughed and it sounded like a dolphin.

“Chenle, not too loud sweetheart.” Kun reminded the kid who nodded.

“They are behaved.” Johnny said but Kun shook his head.

“Wait till they got to eat sugar.” Kun rolled his eyes and that made Johnny laugh.

“Johnny Suh what is taking you so long, these dishes won’t cook themselves!” They heard a voice from the kitchen.

‘Sorry, I must have interrupted something.” Kun said and Johnny just laughed.

“No, that’s just my best friend being stressed.” Johnny said and led them towards the kitchen where two men were slaving to cook for the party. “I told you we should just get catering.” Johnny said but the man with a pink hair turned and glared at his giant of a friend.

“and gt kidney failure with all the salt? No thank you!” The man said then turned to Kun. “And who are you?” He asked with sass and Kun lowered his head.

“Taeyong, don’t make Kun uncomfortable.” Johnny reprimanded the friend and upon hearing the name, Taeyong quickly apologized. 

“Oh sorry!” He squeaked out and Kun shook his head.

“It’s okay.” Kun replied.

“That was wrong of me, I do apologize. Oh and are these your kids?” Taeyong beamed at the two toddlers. “You both are cute!” Taeyong squealed making both kids hide behind Kun in fright.

“Taeyong, stop scaring the kids.” Johnny reprimanded again and Taeyong full on pouted. “Please that will only work with Yuta.” Johnny waved him off making Taeyong pout even more as he returned to cooking.

“I could help! I can cook.” Kun volunteered. 

“Really? Cause we do need another hand. Doyoung usually helps cook but with a new born, well it’s difficult.” Taeyong said and before Kun could reply, Jaehyun, the other one cooking and Doyoung’s husband handed him an apron.

“Thank you for offering, we really need help.” Jaehyun said and gave him a dimpled smile.

“Sure, no problem.” Kun said, wearing the apron expertly.

“Guys, Kun is the hired magician not a kitchen staff.” Johnny whined but Kun assured him that it was okay. “Fine. I’ll just watch over the kids then.” Johnny said and led the two boys towards the living room where Doyoung was looking over Donghyuck and Jeno while trying to make Jeongin sleep. 

When the party started, well it was a whole lot of chaos and a ton of sugar, because apparently, Taeyong did not want them eating too much salt but is okay with too much sugar; the kids were happy while the parents, well they’ll deal with the headache. 

Donghyuck was happy though, enjoying his birthday as much as he could and the little devil unlocked Yangyang’s prankster side much to the horror of Kun, how embarrassing it was to find Yangyang covered in glitters because Donghyuck had managed to convince the younger that it would give them magical powers.

“I think you need to perform.” Johnny just laughed and so Kun took his bag of tricks and set up on a corner table before calling the kids’ attention to him. 

Johnny watched from afar as Kun drew in the crowd, children and parents a like, with his charisma and a beautiful smile. He expected common tricks to be performed but lo and behold, well it wasn’t a typical show at all and everyone was at awe while Kun enthralled the audience with his tricks.

“Can you make a heart appear mister?” Donghyuck asked and Kun winked at him and pointed to Johnny. 

“You may want to check your father’s pocket kiddo.” Kun replied and Donghyuck immediately ran to his father to search his pockets. 

Donghyuck’s eyes went wide as he dug the sponge heart. He jumped happily and Johnny took the boy into his arm to kiss his cheek. “Love you dad!” Donghyuck kissed his father’s cheek and it made everyone teary. 

“I love you too!” Johnny responded and everyone clapped. Now if we can blow your candle, wouldn’t it be nice?” Johnny said and Donghyuck nodded happily.

Kun entertained the audience in batches, and Johnny was thrilled with how well Kun was with his tricks, and Donghyuck was wide eyed as he watched attentively with how Kun made things appear and disappear. Chenle though was not happy to have his baba was not payign attention to him so Johnny scooped up the kid and raised him up in the air, that delighted the kid and he laughed so loud, it made Jeongin cry.

“we better tone it done huh” Johnny asked and Chenle giggled even more.

When everyone was gone and Kun was packing his stuff up, he noticed Yangyang passed out on the couch next to Donghyuck who was also dead to the world, while Chenle was dozing off on Johnny’s arms. “I’m sorry for bothering you.” Kun said, asking to take Chenle to relieve Johnny of the weight.

‘It’s okay, you did a lot more than what I hire you for.” Johnny replied. “How much do I owe you?” Johnny asked and Kun shook his head.

“Nah, I told Ten I’d do it for the knack of it. It’s a just a hobby.” Kun shrugged his shoulders.

“You are pretty amazing even for a hobbyist.” Johnny praised him and Kun blushed, a full grown man blushed.

“Thanks.” Kun replied.

“Hey Johnny, we’re taking Dejun and Jaemin home. Kitchen’s clean by the way.” Taeyong shouted from the front door where his husband Yuta was holding on to two sleepy kids.

“Thanks Taeyong, I appreciate it!” Johnny replied.

“Don’t thank just me, Kun did cook too.” Taeyong shrugged and gave Kun a half hug before joining Yuta by the door.

“I guess I better go home as well.” Kun shrugged as he turned to wake up his older son.

“You could sleep over.” Johnny offered.

“That’s generous but I’d rather not.” Kun politely declined.

“Oh sorry, you have a wife waiting at home? Sorry to keep you then.” Johnny sputtered.

“Oh goodness no, no wife, just me and the kids.” Kun laughed. “It would just be awkward you know.” Kun said and Johnny caught on.

’Well, no wife either, so?” Johnny asked with a grin and if Kun walked over to make a heart appear behind Johnny’s ear, well they could tell the kids later.

\--- 

“You’re lame dad.” Donghyuck huffed, now 13 and had the affinity for Tarots and was frustrated when his father wasn’t as keen to participate.

“I am just saying that I don’t believe in them Hyuckie.” Johnny answered.

“That’s why I like baba more.” Donghyuck said back and that offended Johnny.

“You like your baba more? I am hurt Suh Donghyuck!” Johnny feigned a hurt expression.

“Dad, I am not six, that will not work.” Donghyuck eyed his father who laughed loudly.

“You grow up so fast sweetheart.” Johnny remarked.

“I only got that from you, you got married faster though.” Donghyuck retaliated.

“Oh but you never voice out your disagreement.” Johnny mused.

“Dad I was barely 7!” Donghyuck argued.

“Do you regret it Hyuckie? Me marrying your baba so fast?” Johnny asked sincerely.

“Nope, not a second did I regret it dad. You looked happier and you get a lot of hearts.” Donghyuck said making Johnny nod. 

‘Guess your baba’s back.” Johnny grinned as he pulled out a sponge heart from his pocket. 

The teen instantly dashed out of his room to greet his baba who went back to China with Chenle and Yangyang for their residency requirements. Johnny looked from afar as Kun pulled out a pack of cards and entertained Donghyuck with tricks as he told him stories of their visit.

“You’re still scary dad.” Yangyang mused as he gave the teen a hug. 

“am not!” Johnny retaliated.

“You are.” Chenle pouted but hugged Johnny nonetheless.

“Good thing you love baba or we are out of here.” Yangyang said and that made Johnny laugh as he ruffled Yangyang’s hair.

“My precious sheep, your baba signed up willingly.” Johnny taunted.

“unfortunately.” Yangyang groaned much to the delight of Johnny.

“You sure you don’t want me as your dad?” Johnny asked seriously and it made Yangyang gulp; triggering Johnny to laugh some more.

“You’re scary.” Yangyang hissed.

“Your baba thinks otherwise.” Johnny said as he felt Chenle ride his back, the twelve year old was still as clingy as he was 7 years back. 

“Yeah we know.” Yangyang grinned as he ran towards Donghyuck to tackle him down on the sofa.

Kun looked at Johnny and smiled as he watch Johnny give Chenle a piggy back ride. Their eyes met and Kun winked at him. Johnny grinned as he took out another heart from his pocket, something that will never ever get old.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I am sorry if this is subpar and not what you expected TT.TT
> 
> I did my best though
> 
> Yangyang and chenle loves johnny too but he is kind of scary so both teases him for that   
(and the members admit how scary johnny is so you know, lets add thst in here)


End file.
